Bored Roy
by kyuubithedemonlord
Summary: Couple of oneshots, could probably considered drabbles. Named after first one, characters temporarily OOC. crackfic, little bit of RoyEd
1. Bored Roy

Kyuubi: Just a little crack-fic. Can anyone tell me if it can be considered a drabble? I made it for Emilee during some class. I have other like it. Oh, there are two things that are in every one, can anyone guess what they are? I'm gonna say it right now, I am a roy/ed fan so it's gonna have that in every one so you can count that out of your gusses.

Ed: Disclaimer: Too bored to make up a good one so I'm just gonna say it outright, Kyuubi does not own FMA cause it would suck and no one would want to watch it.

* * *

Bored. That was the one word that summarized how Roy felt right now. And a bored Roy is never good.  
He also didn't get enough sleep last night and it was starting to show.

He looked at his paperwork, deciding he didn't want to do it right now. He internally laughed, maybe if he didn't do it, it would try to attack him. That way he'd have a reason to burn it.

He laughed hystericallly, he was probably a little giddy. He was also starting to have weird thought about a certain blonde chibi. He blamed Breda for probably putting something in his coffee.

Uh-oh, here comes Riza yelling al him for not doing his paperwork. He looked at it and jumped away,it had moved! He started shrieking about evil paperwork and crazy gun-wielding women at the top of his lungs.

Riza must have decided to get this over with, because she started shooting at him. Roy gasped, he couldn't fight two enemies at once! He quickly grabbed his signing pen, drew an array on the wall, activated it, and created stairs leading down from his window.

He quickly jumped out the window and started running down them, escaping from the evil paperwork and guns. Riza looked out of the window and started shooting at him, trying to at least stop him. All of this happened while Roy's cup of coffee sat on his desk, not a drop gone.

* * *

Kyuubi: Wonder if Roy has ever jumped out the window without the stairs there.

Ed: No wonder he's off his rocker...I'm just glad I don't have that crazy paperwork to scare me to death. Anyway, Read and Review please!


	2. Annoyed Riza

Kyuubi: This is another one, this is in order of how they happened by the way. There are little hints to it as well.

Ed: Wow, didn't think Riza would ever do that! That hurt to you know! Disclaimer: Said in first chap.

* * *

Annoyed. That was the only way to describe Riza right now, and it never did bode well for Roy & Co. It didn't help that Roy and Ed were fighting again either, why didn't they just admit their feelings? Or that Havoc, Falman, Breda and Fuery were betting on it. 

Her hand was slowly itching toward her gun, but she thought better of it. Her thoughts were like a bull on a rampage. It wouldn't take much longer before she lost it.

She looked at the paperwork on her desk. Holy crap, it moved! Maybe Roy wasn't as crazy as she thought. Though he did jump out of a window.

"Who are you calling so small you can't even see him so there's no reason for him to be yelling 'cause you can't even hear him any way?"

Everyone jumped when Riza slammed the door open, walked over to Ed, grabbed him and threw him out the window that Roy had jumped out of the day before.

"Anyone else want to go out?" she asked. They all shoock their heads and inched away from her. She was even scarier now than with her gun.

She walked back to her desk, slightly wary of the shifting paper work and went back to work. She felt better now, even when Ed came back in to give the rest of his report, and rants, and didn't do anything. She never saw the fluff of black and the bark that came from her paperwork.

* * *

Kyuubi: 0-0 Well that was strange, anyone have a guess what was wrong with the paperwork? 

Ed: I got glass in my back, that was a GLASS window for all you people, Roy had it opened the other day. Well, Read and Review please!


	3. Tired Alphonse

* * *

Tired.That was the only word that could describe Alphonse right now. Ed's ranting about the 'bastard colonel' wasn't making it any better. Why didn't they just go out? God knows they want to.

The fact that they were lost was also tiring. They had been walking for three hours now, to find the Colonel's office. Leave it to Ed to forget the way.

They finally made it to Roy's office, greeting Riza on the way. Ed stayed away from her, who could blame him? She threw him out of a window after all.

Riza was looking at her paperword weirdly. Maybe she, like Roy, was slowly going crazy. Alphonse almost jumped when he saw the stack move, he quickly caught up to Ed, too scared to think about it. When they got in, Roy made a short joke on Ed, who started ranting.

Alphonse finally snapped," Brother, shut the heck up, Roy didn't mean it! IF you two don't act nicely, I'll lock you into a room together."

Ed shut up and didn't talk again. Alphonse sighed, finally some peace and quiet. The window behind him was still brocken from Ed's fall and a draft was coming in.

* * *


	4. Pissed Havoc

* * *

Pissed. That was the only way to say how Havoc looked right now. And it wasn't helping that he'd lost the bet on Ed and Roy. It only further pissed him off.

The fact that he didn't have a cigarette only added to his fury. He also needed to do his work, but he was too scared, because it kept barking at him. Maybe Hawkeye could destroy it.

Loud noisescoming from the colonel's office found him outside the door. Swiftly he opened it, and saw Black Hayate chasing Breda around. He walked in, grabbed Breda and the mutt, and locked them in an office accross the hall.

The screams and barks that he heard was enough to send him into a good mood. The colonel and Ed were gone, Alphonse had locked them into a room together. There hadn't been any noise coming from it for a long time. He was starting to worry that they HAD killed each other.

He opened the door to look in and quickly shut it, he really needed to forget that image. He shook his head,  
walking off, maybe he needed to get a sanity check. He was very sure that the paperwork on his desk was incing towards him.

* * *


End file.
